


A different kind of breed

by Nival_Vixen



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Birth Control, Breeding, Complete, F/M, Government Conspiracy, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supers aren't meant to breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of breed

**Author's Note:**

> The title/summary is based on a quote from a cut scene of The Incredibles, which inspired this story.

They knew that they couldn't meet, that their relationship itself would have them imprisoned if they were ever caught. But Warren and Layla couldn't bring themselves to stop. Their friends were all right; Zach and Ethan would never be able to conceive, so the government turned a blind eye to their relationship. But for them? If they were ever seen together out in public, they would be sent to Maxville Penitentiary without a trial. After Barron Battle's imprisonment, it was decided that supers (whether heroes or villains) would no longer be able to breed. Laws were passed that required all supers to put their names in the government's Super Registration List. All female supers had to submit to testing every six months to ensure that they were not pregnant, and all male supers would be made infertile on their 25th birthday.

Warren's 25th birthday was only a few weeks away, and Layla hated the idea that he would be having this done against his will. The yearly checkups were an invasive procedure that made Layla - and every other female super in the world - completely uncomfortable, her body scraped and judged from every possible angle, and she hated the people that made this possible.

Just last year, Magenta had revealed that she was pregnant with Will's baby. Layla remembered how ecstatic her friend had been, even as she whispered that she was going to leave the United States to have her baby in Mexico with her family supporting her. Magenta disappeared that very day, and there was a feeling of foreboding in Layla's chest, a worry that Magenta hadn't meant to leave quite so soon. Will had been downcast for weeks afterwards, and had eventually admitted to Warren that his own vasectomy had been scheduled two years ahead of time: he was no longer able to produce children. He focused solely on being part of the Stronghold Three but everyone could tell that his heart wasn't in it anymore.

Still, Layla and Warren continued to meet in secret. There were stolen kisses in the restaurant long after it had been closed, lingering touches as they passed one another in the supermarket, and if they were very careful, a quick fuck while Layla was meant to be watching the front counter of the nursery-cum-florist. With each tryst, they both knew they were being watched, the nondescript vans outside their workplaces, various shops and malls a testament to the fact. Even just seeing each other had the remotely controlled CCTV cameras following them through the streets for hours afterwards.

Layla lifted her head slightly to look at Warren, who was dozing beside her. He had come over with Zach and Ethan last night, and they'd made it look as though Warren had left with their friends in the back of their tinted-windowed car. It was the only way Layla and Warren could get time together without feeling as though they were being watched. Thankfully, it worked, and the nondescript vehicle that had followed them to Layla's home followed Zach and Ethan right back out as well.

"Stop looking at me like that, hippie," Warren murmured, rolling over to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Like what?" she asked, grinning before pressing a kiss to his exposed shoulder.

"Like you can't believe that I'm still here."

"Well, sometimes I can't help it," Layla replied softly, moving to kiss him properly.

Warren kissed her luxuriously in return, his arms wrapping around her body as he held her close. He knew the feeling all too well, and it was a rare pleasure to be able to spend time with Layla, let alone sleep in together on a Sunday morning.

"Let me up and I'll cook breakfast," he said when she pulled away.

"Oh, choc-chips in my waffles, please," she said happily, patting his chest and rolling off the bed to get changed.

"Of course," Warren said with a chuckle, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Layla pulled her shirt on and went down to the kitchen. She vaguely remembered hearing her phone go off some time during the night, and held it between her shoulder and ear to listen to the messages as she tied her unruly hair back in a ponytail.

"Hey, Lay. It's Zach. Look, that van disappeared right after we pulled up to the house. Think they finally realised that we don't have Warren in the back seat. Ethan thinks that it's nothing to worry about, that they're just homophobic bastards or something, but I thought I'd give you a heads up. Fuck, I really wish you'd picked up your phone for this. They could be listening to you guys right now," Zach said, letting out a heavy sigh. "Look, just let me know when you get this, okay? Let me know that you're all right, both of you."

"Hippie? What's wrong? Layla?" Warren said, coming close to shaking her on seeing her pale face.

"They know, Warren. They've been here all night," she whispered, not moving from her position by the kitchen window.

Right outside was a white van with no number plates and a satellite dish on the roof. Warren felt his mouth go dry and he pulled Layla away from the window quickly.

"It's all right. For all they know, we're just two random citizens, okay?" he murmured in her ear quietly.

"They  **know**  we're not, Warren. We both know that they've been following us for weeks," she replied, just as softly.

He swallowed hard and nodded briefly. "It's all right. I'll go out the back; that way they won't catch us together. They'll have nothing to go by then, and if they bring out a recording, we'll just say it was phone sex or something," Warren muttered.

Layla felt sickened at the very thought of cheapening what they'd had - what they'd done - to something like phone sex, but supposed that in comparison, one lie would be better than a gaol cell for the unforeseeable future. She nodded briefly, pressed a kiss to his lips, and tried to give him a smile as he headed to her back door. Warren swore loudly, and Layla let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden noise. Obviously, something was very wrong in her back yard.

"They've got guys stationed out there, Layla. They've never gone this far before," Warren said, shaking his head as he returned to her. "Did the Mayor issue a new threat to supers last night or something?"

She smiled at him, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. "I'm pregnant."

Warren stared at her for a moment, his shock overriding all ability to think or speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsuccessful in all attempts to gain his senses again.

"I'm about six weeks pregnant, which is around about when we started being followed. I was so careful about everything; I even bought a home pregnancy test with cash over in Westville, but it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry, Warren."

"No. Don't say that, and don't you ever mean that, Layla. You being pregnant is  **nothing**  to be ashamed about," Warren said fiercely.

Anger started to consume his entire being at the idea of Layla, the sweetest damn girl in the world, being made to feel  _guilty_ and _ashamed_  just because she was pregnant with his child. All because they were supers. It wasn't something they'd chosen, it was something they'd been born with, and it was something he would have given up in a heartbeat if it meant he could live his life the way he wanted without constantly being watched and judged all of the time.

"Warren, please calm down," Layla said urgently, seeing the flames that were climbing up her boyfriend's arms and legs.

The flames would cover him entirely soon, and neither one of them were sure what would happen then.

"No. I won't be suppressed by them any longer, Layla. I refuse to let our child grow up in this kind of world."

The words  _our child_  did something to Layla almost as soon as Warren had uttered them. She looked at him standing before her, shining brightly with flames and pure conviction, and knew right then that she would follow him anywhere, even if it meant being evil. Layla would do what his own mother had been unable to do, and she would stand beside her partner to fight. Vines started to make their way up her body. Layla then pulled him close and kissed him, despite the searing pain of the flames on her lips. Warren lessened the heat of the flames on his mouth and returned the kiss, soothing her burned lips gently.

When they were both completely covered in their supered armour, Layla and Warren stepped out of the house to fight the first of many nameless agents that would come pouring forth from nondescript vehicles. These people would come armed and prepared to drag Layla and Warren back to their agencies to deal with the threat and abomination that was growing within her stomach, only to find that their arms and preparation meant nothing.

The fight would take the two lovers down to Mexico (Magenta's family would shelter them, and they would discover their friend alive and well, if a bit tired from her baby boy constantly flying through the house), and then across the world itself to recruit an army to fight for their right to life, to live, and to breed a different kind of citizen - a fourth generation supered being - without being criminalised for their love.

...

The end.


End file.
